Halloween Flock Style
by TMI
Summary: Halloween with the Flock! Max decides the flock can go trick-or-treating, so the fun begins with costumes, and romance! FAX and NIGGY... I like using Ange and Gaz too, so don't worry. Romance AND comedy... Iggy likes comedy... FAX likes romance... giggle
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's POV

"Iggy! You'll have to hide your wings better if you're going to wear that outfit in public!" Max nagged, adjusting the thin shirt I was wearing.

"What's wrong with my wing-hidingness? _I _can't see them!" I protested weakly. I could almost feel Max's glare on me, and suppressed a grin.

"You're blind, Iggy," she reminded me shortly. She stopped fussing with my shirt and sighed. "I can't figure out how to hide your wings better!"

"Iggy should go trick-or-treating as himself. That's what I'm doing." Fang's voice sounded from the doorway. I hadn't heard him walk over. He was a quiet little bird boy. "People know about us now, so it won't be weird if there's a few flock members wandering around on Halloween*****."

"Thank Fnick! I won't have to worry about my wings then." Worrying about hiding my wings is really annoying for me, since I can't even see if they're hidden or not. "Then I guess I'll go change out of this costume. It's too loose for my taste anyway." I started walking out of the living room so I could go change into regular clothes.

"Umm, Iggy? What were you supposed to be dressed up as in the first place?" Max asked me, sounding like she didn't really want to know the answer. I grinned. I had been waiting for her to ask that.

"A stripper," I replied easily, waiting for her to gag. Right on cue, she did.

"Gross, Iggy!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at my head. A hard little button sewed onto the fabric hit my nose straight on.

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing my injured nose. "No picking on the blind guy!"

"I can pick on the blind guy if he's being a pervert!" Max retorted. "Just go change clothes."

"Yes ma'm." I turned and saluted in her direction. Or, at least, what I _thought _was her direction. Fang laughed, and I immediately knew my positioning was off.

"I'm over here, Igs." Max's voice came from a spot about four feet to the left of where I was saluting. Oops. I tried to cover up my mistake, because I am Mr Suave.

"How do you know I was saluting you? That's being a little too cocky, isn't it Max?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't saluting the lamp." Oops times two. I hadn't realized there was a lamp in front of me until Max said that.

"Maybe I _was _saluting the lamp. Lamps aren't appreciated enough these days!" I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room before any other evidence could be used against me and my blindness. Once I had gotten to the room that Gazzy, Fang and I were sharing, I automatically started listening for the sound of breathing inside it to know if there was anyone in the room besides me. There was a slight intake of breath from the closet, and my instincts went on overdrive. We were in a safehouse, how could any of our enemies find us here? I had my hand on the handle of the closet door, ready to punch the crap out of whoever was hiding inside, when my uber-sensitive nose caught a familiar whiff of fruit-scented shampoo. "Nudge? Why are you in my closet?" I asked her, relaxing my muscles as I opened the door. She breathed in sharply from her position crouched on the floor, with her head level at my knees.

"Umm, no reason, I was just looking for a pair of socks for Gazzy because he was complaining that all of his socks had holes in them and you know that this isn't only your closet because this is Fang's and Gazzy's room too so I think that is very rude of you to accuse me of being inside YOUR closet when it actually isn't only yours-" Nudge cut herself off for a second, and I heard her hair rustle as she looked up at me for the first time. "IGGY! WHAT THE FNICK ARE YOU WEARING?" she screeched. I winced and put my hands over my ears.

"Nudge, there is a supersensitive mutant standing a foot away from you. Please restrain yourself from screaming." I rubbed my left ear, sure that it was ringing. Dang, that girl was loud. Maybe that was one of her powers, like that blue girl in the Powerpuff Girls show.

"I'm so sorry Iggy it was just a shock to see you wearing that by the way what in the name of Fnick _is _that? It looks like a stripper outfit!"

"That is because it _IS _a stripper outfit!" I told her gleefully. She sniffed dramatically.

"That is low, Igs. Real low." Like Max, Nudge didn't appreciate the values of my five-dollar costume.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Max said that I can't wear it outside anyway, so I'm going to be me instead. I am way more appealing than any stripper anyway," I reasoned. She giggled.

"You keep thinking that, Igs. You need a good self-esteem boost every now and then, don't ya big boy?" Nudge got up off her haunches, straightening and stretching out her legs. "Ah, it feels so good to stretch my muscles. I think I'm going to go get a snack." She walked past me out of the closet, her fruity-scented hair parading under my super-sensitive nose. I grinned involuntarily at the familiar smell.

"How long have you been sitting in my- I mean, Gazzy's, Fang's and my," I amended, feeling her glare on me at the whole 'my closet' thing again, "-closet?" She turned away and mumbled something so quietly that even my amazing ears couldn't discern what she had said. "What did you say, Nudge?" I turned her around by her shoulders so she was speaking to my face.

"About half an hour," she muttered. I grinned at her.

"Aww, was poor Nudgekins looking for likkle Iggy?" I teased her. She blew air in my face, wriggling out of my hold and stalking silently out the doorway. Alrighty then, that was weird. Nudge not saying a word before leaving a room? Someone, call the cops!

I turned to "watch" Nudge go. Of course, I couldn't actually _see _her, but that wasn't the point. I knew Nudge was a sucker for the romantics, and figured that the gesture would make her happy again. It either didn't appease her, or she didn't see my thoughtful planned move, because no Nudge came running back into the room. I felt oddly disappointed, but shrugged off the weird feeling. Instead, I moved to close the door so I could change out of my stripper costume. I locked the door so one of my nosy fellow mutants wouldn't barge in while I was changing, and moved to get my regular clothes out of the dresser belonging to me. I pulled out a pair of jeans I could feel the wear and tear on, and put them on my bunk of the triple bunk bed. I had the bottom mattress, so I didn't have to blindly climb a ladder every day. I grabbed a worn white t-shirt from another drawer and threw it on the bed too, along with a gray jacket that had slits for my wings. I took my baggy stripper pants off and threw them in the direction of the closet, before also removing the weird hat and shirt. Kicking off my shoes, I picked up the jeans again, and was about to put my left leg in one leg when someone opened the door.

"Iggy, I wanted to say I was sorry for getting mad at- EEK YOU'RE GETTING CHANGED I'M SO SORRY!" I heard her footsteps walk towards me, then scamper away again. I froze, confused. Nudge had somehow entered my room, easily opening a locked door and walking in on me standing in just my boxers. I thanked the lord that I wasn't wearing my Spiderman ones. Nudge had apparently ran back out of my room, so with a faint flush on my face at the thought of Nudge seeing me three-quarters of the way naked, I shut the door again and continued to dress.

Once I was fully clothed, I headed out the door, listening to the now-familiar creak of the hallway floorboards as I walked along them. Whenever we first arrived at a new place, I would always try to see if I could navigate the first hallway I came upon without stepping on any creaky boards. I had never succeeded on the first try, but always on the second. Call it a weird habit, but it was a way to take my mind off the frustration of having to build a new map of a new place in my mind. Entering the kitchen, I heard Angel giggling, Fang's soft breathing, Gazzy's fingers fiddling with bits of cloth and thread, and Max's jeans rustling, and smell Total's fur, and the familiar fruity shampoo Nudge always used. Everyone was in the room right now. "Sup," I greeted everyone, walking over to the chair that was never moved, just for me. I sat down in it, waiting for someone to reply.

"Hi Igs," Max was the first to speak. "I like your outfit better than that other costume." I could almost picture her shuddering.

"I will take that as a compliment," I told Max, grinning widely. "Yo Nudge, did you get a new power or something?" I asked her curiously.

"Why would she have a new power?" Max asked me. I shrugged noncommittally, not wanting to say that Nudge had walked in on me changing.

"Nudge walked in on you changing?" Angel gasped, giggling. Crap! I forgot about our resident mind-reader, here to blurt out everyone's secret thoughts.

"She what?" Gazzy sputtered. "That's nasty dude!"

"Don't worry, I was wearing my boxers," I assured him. "I don't really care, I was just wondering how you opened the door that easily. It was locked." I heard the chairs creak and clothes rustle, and pictured everyone turning to look at Nudge.

"I don't really know how I opened the door, if it was locked," Nudge started slowly. "I just felt bad about not stalking out of the room, so I went in to apologize. I didn't know the door was locked, I swear." We all thought that over.

"I guess Nudge can open locked doors then. That is sure to be useful later," Fang concluded. I nodded vigorously. There was a lull in the conversation until Angel turned us back to the immediate topic at hand, Halloween.

"I'm going to be an angel tonight!" Angel announced happily. "I'm going to wear a long white-and-silver dress, with my wings out, and a gold halo! And Total will be my angel-dog. I made him a halo, and I'm going to spray his wings white with that colored hairspray Nudge bought."

Total grunted. "Don't I have a voice in my costume being chosen?"

I could imagine Angel grinning at him sweetly. I heard his long doggy-nails leave the floor, and assumed that she had scooped him up. The sound of a kiss meeting his furry little head sounded from her direction. "Nope!" she told him happily.

"Great. Just great," Total muttered. "Does anyone have a better costume than me?"

"I am going to be Captain Teror! Ya know, that alias I used on the FBI dudes a long time ago?" Gazzy prompted. I did remember. Gazzy never was a great speller. "I'm making my costume right now," he continued. I heard fabric rustle. "I took a Superman costume and made some adjustments. See?"

"I'm sorry Gaz, I don't see," I told him gravely, staring straight ahead at whatever was in front of me.

"I wish you _could _see it, Iggy. I worked so hard on it!" His voice was painfully earnest.

"Yeah, I wish I could too," I whispered. An awkward silence filled the kitchen.

"Alrighty then! Moving on! Fang, we already know you're going to be yourself. If I were you, I would bring a taser with me when I went out in public. You have so many fangirls from your blog that you'll probably get swarmed, even if they don't know it's the real Fang," Max predicted. No response from Fang, but I pictured him smiling in his emo way."And Iggy, you're taking The Silent Knight's opinion and being yourself also."

"There aren't any worries that _he'll _get mobbed," Gazzy snickered. I straightened indignantly.

"Hey! I may not know what I look like exactly, but I do know that I must be irresistible to the ladies!" I told them modestly, brushing my luscious strawberry-blonde hair back from my icy-blue eyes. Something large and heavy hit me in the face. It was an I.U.F.T. An Identified Unnaturally Flying Total. I heard the flock laughing, and Total scrabbled off my lap and onto the linoleum as I spat his fur and feathers out of my open mouth. "Okay, who threw Total at me?" I demanded, quickly regaining my composure. "Speak up!"

"It was Nudge!" Angel squeaked. Nudge gasped.

"It was NOT me I totally didn't throw Total at you Iggy I never would do something like that to you it was ANGEL not ME!" she protested quickly. She would have kept going on in that manner if I hadn't rushed across the room and covered her small mouth with my big hand. Nudge squeaked and came to a stop.

"Thank you Nudge. I believe you," I told her solemnly, before grinning. "I know that it was Angel because you are sitting here," I gestured at her position, "And she is sitting there." I pointed at Angel again. "Total came from Angel's direction, which means that unless you got up and ran over there, threw Total, then ran back over here again, it was Angel."

"Nice logic, Igs." Fang commented quietly.

"IT SPEAKS!" Gazzy intoned in a deep voice that was definitely not his own. "Sweet! That will be my Captain Teror voice when I go trick-or-treating tonight!" he cackled happily.

"So," I continued with our previous conversation before we could get too off-track. "What are you going to be, Max?"

"A winged kick-boxer," she replied through a mouthful of food. "I'm going to kick anyone who tries to bother me into next Tuesday."

"What are you eating?" I asked her curiously. She had been suspiciously silent while getting her snack.

"Cookies my mom sent me!" she answered gleefully, no doubt spraying crumbs everywhere. "They are so good! Mmm, I love my mom…" While Max devoured her chocolate chip cookies, the rest of us civilized mutants carried on with our conversation.

"Yo Nudge, what are you going to be?" Gazzy asked her. I could almost see Nudge light up at a chance to talk.

"ZOMG I decided last month that I was going to be a princess but then I figured that princesses are too cliché and then I was going to be a fairy but then I figured that that was too childish and THEN I was going to be a flamenco dancer but then I figured that that would be too cumbersome while I'm collecting candy and THEN I was going to be a cheer leader but THEN I realized I wouldn't be able to hide my wings so NOW I'm going to be a dryad which is like a tree spirit so that I can keep my wings out and have it not be weird." She finished breathless, like she had just ran a 15k race.

"So wait, now you're a tree spirit?" Fang summarized for us all.

"Yeppers!" Nudge confirmed happily. "It's going to be so pretty!"

"Okay then. Well, it's about 5:00 right now. Why don't you guys go get dressed and stuff and I'll start on dinner, so we can start trick-or-treating at around 6?" I suggested. Nudge and Angel squealed happily, and Max and Total grunted.

"Come on Max, I'm going to do your make up!" Nudge proclaimed happily. I heard Max's valiant attempts to resist the dress-up before Total tripped her, making her go sprawling, and giving Nudge a chance to drag her along the hallway. I heard the sounds of Total being scooped up again, and listened to Angel's shoes click as she left the kitchen too. Fang stayed where he was, and I heard the sounds of the keys on his laptop clicking as he typed away. I gathered my cooking materials and started making dinner. I was lost in my thoughts for awhile, and didn't realize that the soup was done until a bubble popped and landed on my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stirred the soup on the stove again, breathing in the fragrant steam rising off the pot. I love soups. They smell so good, and taste so good, and are just… So good. I reached down and turned off the burner, stirring the soup one more time before placing the spoon on the counter.

I moved on to the issue of bread, opening a drawer and pulling out a loaf that felt like French bread to my experienced fingers. I held the baguette in one hand and picked up a knife off the counter with the other. Ooh, did Iggy get to play with knives today? Goody!

Fang had apparently noticed me holding the bread and the knife, because I heard a quick click as he shut his laptop and set it on the table, hurrying over to where I was standing. He grasped the loaf and the handle of my knife, gingerly peeling them out of my fingers. "That's okay Iggy, I can cut the bread. You concentrate on salad."

"Thanks a lot, Fnick," I grumbled. "Now I don't get to play with sharp objects."

"There are reasons for the rules Max makes, Igs. Therefore, there is a reason she doesn't let you cut bread with sharp, metal knives," Fang reminded me. I scowled.

"Max doesn't let me cut bread, but she lets me cook delicious soups for her! How is that fair?" I complained, not even noticing what my hands were doing while I talked. Fang had apparently finished cutting _my _bread, because the sawing of the knife had stopped.

"Iggy, you're playing with a knife right now." Fang came over and tapped my wrist. I realized that I had been cutting tomatoes and cucumbers while complaining to Fang about my lack of knife-usage.

"Oops. I didn't notice that I was holding a knife," I confessed. I heard Fang's palm meet his forehead, and decided to voice his action. "Facepalm!" I sang happily. "Fangles just did a facepalm!"

"Shut up and get me soup," he growled at me, going back to his laptop at the table. I slid the cucumbers and tomatoes I had chopped into a bowl of lettuce, drizzled olive oil over the whole thing and tossed it around for a moment. I brought the salad bowl and the tray of bread that Fang had cut over to the table before returning to my soup pot. I ladled some of my amazing concoction into a bowl for Fnick, and brought it over to him, plunking a spoon into the brew as I set it down on the table.

"Here you go, your majesty," I told him, bowing dramatically. I went back to the stove and got myself a bowl of soup before pulling up a chair next to Fang, and proceeding to eat my soup. Mmm, it was even better than the last soup I made! Fang was ignoring the bowl of liquid goodness steaming innocently next to him, and kept typing away on his laptop. He was most likely updating his blog on our Halloween status. The keys of his laptop were really loud, and every time he tapped in a letter, it was, well, really loud! That kind of constant noise gets really annoying to a sensitive guy like me. "You know, Fang, if you stare at that screen too long, you'll go blind, just like me! And then where will you be? You'll never get to stare at Max again!" I swooned dramatically over my soup. The clicking of the keys halted.

"I do not _stare _at Max," Fang hissed at me. I grinned knowingly, stroking my chin with two fingers.

"Ah, but yes you do, young grasshopper. You always stare at dear Maximum. And don't even try to deny it. You _love _her!" I sang. Fang punched my shoulder, knocking my spoon out of my hand and onto the floor. "Hey! How am I supposed to eat soup without my spoon?"

"Use your face," he retorted, pushing my head towards my bowl. I struggled out of his grip, and he returned to his insistent key-tapping. "And for the record, I don't stare at Max."

"Oh, I see. You don't stare at her. You _gaze_ at her, lovestruck," I crooned. This time, Fnick knocked me out of my chair onto the ground. I landed on my poor soup spoon. "Hey! You made me deface my spoon!" I whined.

"Good," he growled, tapping the keyboard harder. I grinned again. It's so fun to annoy Fang, especially ragging him about Max. I heard a familiar squeal down the hallway, and soon a door opened, and the clicking of shoes racing down the hallway came towards the kitchen.

"ZOMG look at Max isn't she so pretty Fang I worked so hard on her makeup!" Nudge shrieked, bursting into the kitchen. I heard Max's ragged breathing next to Nudge, and assumed that she was the reason that the keyboard sounds had once again stopped. Silence, just the sound of Max's breathing slowly speeding up broke the quiet.

"Is she a knock-out?" I stage-whispered to Nudge. Nudge giggled, probably at the expression I could just picture was gracing Fang's normally brick-wall face.

"Yep," Nudge stage-whispered back. "Fangles is very impressed." Nudge switched back to her normal voice. "See Max? I told you that he would act like this!" There was a noise that sounded very similar to Max gulping through a dry throat. "Fang, what do you think of Max?"

There was another silence while Fang struggled for words. Apparently, words weren't enough for him, because he sprang out of his chair, and smashed his face into Max's. I listened, slightly fascinated, mostly disgusted, at the sounds they were making while they kissed, right in front of Nudge and I. After about thirty seconds, they broke apart, gasping for breath. I let out a long wolf whistle.

"Alright! Go Fang!" I cheered. "You are embracing your inner emotions!" Fang hit me again. "Ow," I complained for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Nudge, Fang is hitting me!" I tattled.

"Aww, poor little Iggy-poo! Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked me in a baby voice. I sniffed loudly.

"Yes please," I requested. Nudge giggled, stepping forward and dropping a light kiss on my injured shoulder. "Thank you," I told her gravely, although my nerves were fizzing strangely. "I feel much better now."

And it was completely true.

**WOW THAT WAS LONG! And it isn't the end! I know I should be writing**

**Angel: Life as A Teenage Bird Kid**

**Or**

**Gazzy: ATM Wars**

**Or**

**Total: Race for the Cure**

**Or **

**Nudge: Max's Special Powers**

**But I felt like I needed to write something for Halloween. So yeah, here's the first part of this story. It's going to be really short, hopefully only two or three chapters so I can get on with the stories listed above. The * was to say that three of my friends actually were Max for Halloween, although one of them insisted she was Max, but looked way more like Angel.**

**Angel: Which is great! =D**

**Suree… Anyway, review please? =D**

**~TMI~**


	2. AN

Hey Peoples, I'm so sorry I've been MIA.

REPENT.

It's not entirely my fault. You see, soon after New Years-

Nudge: And that New Years Resolution you made that raised everyone's hopes about you updating quicker-

I said I was sorry! Anyway, my computer totally and utterly DIED. And I had half of the next iPod Screen chappie typed up, all of the next chapter for two other stories, the ideas for School Days and Erasing Lissa, and the beginnings of the next chapter for ATM Wars and Race for the Cure. So yeah, I need to figure out how to raise my laptop from the dead. Then, I will update EVERYTHING in a major spree! But just saying, I procrastinated on writing this A/N 'cause I hate writing them, and there are some stories where this will be the second A/N, which I HATE. I'm so sorry you guys. Please forgive me.

Angel: She's banging her head against the wall.

Gazzy: Poor TMI…. –eats cookies-

HEY! That was MY cookie! –tackles Gazzy-

…

This is Nudge writing. TMI is wrestling with Gazzy over the last cookie now. So yeah, this note was typed on TMI's mother's computer, but the lady won't let her write whole chapters 'cause it takes too long and TMI's little brother-

Angel: She calls him Shortso. XP

-needs to type up his project. So yeah! Byezas!

Angel? Will you do the honors?

Angel: SURE! So sorry about the inconvenience people, TMI is beating herself up about disappointing you guys…. Now to write her signature thingymacdoodle!

~TMI~


End file.
